fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
MH-370 (SuperNatural)
Summary The Malaysian Flight 370 or simply MH-370 is a Vehicle Character firstly serving as an Antagonist to Minor Character in the Central POV, Then again appearing as a Supporting Antagonist to Minor Character in the Militia POV. MH-370 was a “Presumed Lost” Airline, that blinked out of radar detection in 2014, now appearing as A Supernatural Vehicle controlled by an Unknown Human-like Being currently controlling the Plane. Without any known fuel. Appearance Plane: The MH-370 appears as a Boeing 777-200ER, with the majority of its chassis Dilapidated and some parts covered in mossy vines, areas of the Wings, Stabilizers, and below the chassis are missing and appear to be ripped off, around 16 Areas are missing their Parts, it is most likely that the parts found in islands and shallow waters presumed to be from the Lost airplane are belonging to them, (However there were 18 Parts, making that only 4 parts did not belong to the MH-370). The cockpit windshield and side windows of the Airline are Glowing White, Yellow, or Blue Vibrationally. The left Turbine Engine seems heavily damaged but the interior mechanisms are still functional. Pilot The pilot seems relatively similar to the previous pilot operating The MH-370, however its body structure quite differs such as in Height, Body colour pitch black and noticeably Vibrating/Radiating Short-lasting Smoke, and It’s incapability of Speech. It has a masculine body structure. Documented Stats Alignment: Neutral Name: Malaysian Flight 370 Age: At-least 5 Years (Disappeared in 2014, reappeared in 2019) Gender: None Classification: Public Transport Aircraft, Possessed Airliner Status: Active Combat Stats Tier: High 8-C Physically, 8-A With Offence Abilities Powers And Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size (Type 1), Regeneration (Mid-Low up to Mid-High) Electricity Manipulation (Is capable of absorbing and utilizing Electricity or Lightning Either Defensively or Offensively), Forcefield Creation (Via Electricty Manipulation it has a defence advantage via utilizing The electricity as a Chassis-Fit Shield which can reduce or stop damage), Attack Reflection (Any Attack that utilizes Electricity being Fired at it it can easily reflect it back), Smoke Manipulation-Weather Manipulation (It can produce a dark or normal cloud of Harmless smoke Within a Long Range, this is a dead ringer and a Sign Of it’s Location, it can create lightning storms to gain an attack usage advantage as the number of times it can utilize electricity is limited), Night-Vision-Thermographic-Vision-Neutral-Vision, Enhanced Hearing (It has A powerful Microphone Radio that allows it to hear any distinct sound in a very long distance (About 10 Kilometres, perfectly clearly)) Attack Potency: Large Building Level (Its sheer size of around 70 Meters can easily Destroy a Building), Multi-City Block Level (At a certain point the electric Bolts it can shoot out can go in destructive widespread directions that can easily destroy multiple city blocks) Speed: Transonic (It seems to have a top speed of nearly Mach 1 Exactly), Peak Human Reaction and Maximum Attack Speed Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Building Class Physically, Multi-City Block Level with offence abilities Durability: Building Level+, Multi-City Block Level to Town Level (Via Forcefield) Stamina: Unknown Range: Kilometres (Thunder Boots, can reach 5 Kilometres) Intelligence: Mindless (Plane Itself, It can fly itself but aimlessly Glides Around without the pilot at the controls) Above Average (Driver/Pilot) Standard Equipment: None Notable Weakness: Even though it has Regeneration it takes time for it to regenerate its major parts, it can easily be shot down with most of its major parts such as the wings and the engines damaged. Others Notable Victories Notable Losses Inconclusive Matches Category:SuperNatural Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Vehicles Category:Tier 8 Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Weather Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users